


Danganronpa - Phoenix Of Despair

by iiRoseKitty



Series: Phoenix Of Despair - OC Fanganronpa Collaboration [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, Not slowburn, speed inferno, this is an oc fanganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiRoseKitty/pseuds/iiRoseKitty
Summary: “We’re really in for a burning sensation of despair, huh? 3057 already sucks.”18-year-olds all over the country have been disappearing, and the public has been troubled. Ever since The Tragedy, humanity has been falling apart. No matter how long it's been, no one will ever forget the terror Junko Enoshima caused.The public's worry about the safety of these teens was answered when a video was forced onto the TV. Humanity is entering a new era of destruction while they watch while Charles Fulion and his new friends die off one by one."
Series: Phoenix Of Despair - OC Fanganronpa Collaboration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215293





	1. A NOTE.

**Danganronpa - Phoenix of Despair**

**  
****Co-Written by iiRoseKitty / Audrey [ Ao3 ] and -War_Girl18- / Happie [ Wattpad ]**

**Trigger Warnings - [ TBA ]**

**Notes - We’re gonna try to use [ LN ] [ FN ] instead of [ FN ] [ LN ] although as the story goes on we’re likely going to begin using [ FN ] [ LN ]**

**pls we really went speed inferno -audrey**

also im adding tags later


	2. 001 — Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is from OMORI OST.

**PROLOGUE - Begin!**

We’re really in for a burning sensation of despair, huh? 3057 already sucks.

...

I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I?

My name is Charles. Fulion Charles. I’m the... uh... Ultimate Cat Trainer, I think. You can call me Charlie, though.

I’ve somehow managed to end up in this school, wandering through one of the hallways in search of my sister, Chihara. She always manages to get ahead of everyone.

I was fine, wandering the halls, but I had spotted a red-headed boy, around my age. He was wearing a flower crown, which intrigued me. I hadn’t really ever seen a boy with a flower crown on. I quickly wandered over. “Pardon me?” I asked hesitantly.

“Oh hey there! Who’re you?” The red-headed responded swiftly, turning around to face Charlie.

“Oh well- I’m Charlie Fulion. Who are you?” I asked, holding my hand out.

He took it. “Tomomi Suzuki. I’m going to assume you’re an Ultimate?” Tomomi responded, shaking my hand gingerly.

I nodded in confirmation. “I am the **Ultimate Cat Trainer**. Are you an ultimate too?”

“Absooolutely! I’m the **Ultimate Botanist**!” He adjusted his flower crown. I bowed my head to hide my smile, this Tomomi kid was pretty adorable.

I straightened my posture and looked him in the eyes. “Explains the flower crown.”

“Well, I mean, yeah, who _doesn’t_ like flower crowns? Other than embodiments of toxic masculinity.” I nodded in agreement at Tomomi’s statement. I really hated toxic people! Sure, I might’ve been strong for training with bigger cats, but I was often made fun of because of my love for cats. 

The botanist stretched, leaning against the locker. “God, I should probably find my sister soon.”

I found myself walking closer to Tomomi. “You have a sister too?!”

“Yeah? I do, her name’s Nemu. Ultimate Sleeper, I think.” Tomomi admitted, looking into the distance as though he could simply find his sister by wishing her to appear in front of him. “She’s probably already found the dorms, probably the only place you’ll ever see her.”

I snorted. “I have a sister too. Her name’s Chihara Fulion. She’s a bit of a. . . How do I say this. . .? She’s a bit of a bitch. She really hates men. Well, except for me. She’s the Ultimate Exorcist.”

“Sounds like she’s a misandrist, but it’s probably for reasons I’ll never find out on my own.” The red-head responded, keeping his eyes up ahead.

I frowned slightly. “Suzuki san, you must be really dedicated to finding your sister.”

“Well, I mean, yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Tomomi’s gaze drifted from the hallway, meeting my eyes.

“Well. . .” I hesitated for a second. “Don’t you ever get into fights with her?”

“Well.. her sleeping habits kind of prevent that for the most part. And if we do, it’s usually over the dumbest shit.”

I chuckled, patting his back. “That’s me and my sister for you. Getting into fights over the dumbest shit, but recently. . .” I stopped myself. Tomomi didn’t need to hear any of my depressing bullshit.

“Well, if you aren’t comfortable, you don’t hafta’ tell me. Also, from what I can see, it’s getting dark.” The florist waved at a clock.

I hesitantly agreed, looking ahead. I could see the dorms ahead, and I should’ve said that to Tomomi, but strangely. . . I wanted to spend more time with him.

I flinched as something blared loudly, and a gentle, male voice followed. “ **Hello students! I am your headmaster, Monokai!** ”

“Who’s-“

“ **Make sure to head to the** **cafeteria** **for orientation!** ” Piano music that sounded vaguely like Never Gonna Give You Up started playing.

“Wow that was loud. Are we getting indirectly rickrolled?” Tomomi questioned, rolling his eyes at the speaker. I snorted, covering my mouth afterward. “I suppose so.”

“C’mon, we should go.”

———

When we walked into the cafeteria, mostly everyone else was already there. Well, except for my sister and “Monokai”, whoever that was. 

The first group I noticed was two boys chatting happily. I approached them and coughed to get their attention.

“Oh hey! Who are you? And who’s the redhead?”

“Well uh— I’m Fulion Charles, Ultimate Cat Trainer, yada yada, and the redhead—“ I looked behind me to refer to Tomomi, only to find he’d wandered off to talk to a... girl? that honestly looked like she was about to fall asleep. I motioned towards him. “He’s Tomomi Suzuki, the Ultimate Florist.”

“Oh, okay! I’m Aidai Ippo, Ultimate Positivity, and this guy-“ ‘Ippo’ jabbed his thumb into the taller guy’s chest.

“Name’s Masao Jini. I’m the Ultimate Waifu. Don’t ask why, because I.. uh.. don’t know.” The noirette boy muttered, as if embarrassed. I had to admit, Masao gave off some weird vibes, but I shook it off as just his talent.

“Ohhkay?” I smiled and waved a goodbye. “See you guys later! I still have to meet everyone.”

Masao and Ippo waved in response before going back to talking with each other excitedly. 

I walked back to Tomomi and tapped his shoulder. “Hey, uh, Suzuki kun, who’s this?”

He turned to face me. “Oh hey Fulionsan! This is—“

“Sup,” the girl waved. “‘ame’s — _yawn_ — Suzuki Nemu. I’m — _yawn_ — I’m the Ultimate — _yawn_ — Sleeper.. I think..”

I smiled nervously. “Er. . . Pleasure to meet you. My name is Fulion Charles, and I’m the ultimate cat trainer. You can just call me Charlie.” I turned to Tomomi and smiled. “I’ll go find my sister so you can meet her!”

I smiled at him as I walked away. Goddammit, why was he so fucking cute?! 

Before I could get to where she was, however, a fox popped up.

Well, not a normal fox.

I don’t think foxes are blue and white with a red crescent where it’s left eye would be. “Hello there students! I am your teacher, Monokai!” 

“WhHHHHH-???” I started, shuffling back nervously. I would’ve trusted him if he were a cat, but a fox?! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll no.

“Sooooooooo!! You all must be wondering what you’re all doing here!!” He laughed. “You will be participating in a class field trip! And this is to help you get along when you’re at Phoenix Feather Academy.”

Aidai raised his hand after a moment’s worth of hesitation. “Um, Monokai sensei, are you talking about one of the academies for talented students?” He asked, lowering his hand and curling his blond hair around his finger. 

Monokai smiled and he stood up. “Of course, Aidai-Chan! You all are very gifted people.” Cue more laughter.

I sighed nervously and opened the door. “Chihara!” I called out.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

There was the quick walking of my sister. “Chihara…?”

Aaaaaaand there she was. “Yes, brother? Why were you calling so damn early in the morning?”

For once, she was late. “Er. . . Chihara, were you doing your summoning rituals again? It’s 11:27 in the morning.” I replied in a soft tone.

Chihara gave me a confused look. “It is?..” She scoffed after pondering for a moment or two. “Well then, I suppose I should tell you that you are correct.”

“Yeah.. Also, you’re late. Didn’t you hear the announcement earlier?” I replied, close to facepalming. My god, Chihara could be a dumbass sometimes.

“...no?” The brunette girl replied. I swear, by now I would’ve facepalmed.

Suddenly, a speaker buzzed and a new voice came through. “Hello insects! Please make your way to the gymnasium!” Chihara glanced at me, as if to tell me to take her to the gymnasium.

I turned back around, only to see the fox was gone. Instead, the white and blue fox had been replaced by a black and white one. Oh thank goodness, my eyes burn when looking at it! Chihara growled. “Is that a fucking demon?!”

“No, Chihara… thats a fox.”  
  
A short, blackhaired girl was poking it. “I think Monokai sensei’s a robot!”  
  


“Huh? How do you know?”

“Well, when you were turned around, the blue suddenly changed to black. Doesn’t feel like fur or hair ei-”

“ **If you would quit poking me, that’d be nice.** ” The beast growled.

The fox turned to us. “And to any of you who would dare compare me to that useless fox, you will be punished. I am Monosune, his older sister! And from now on, this is no longer a field trip, but instead it is a killing game! It’s simple. You want to escape, you have to kill somebody!” 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Aidai shaking before he fell onto his knees and started crying. I was about to check on him when Jini rushed over to the smaller boy and whispered comfort into his ear. 

I turned my attention back to Monosune. “There’s a catch, isn’t there?” I growled out, taking a step forward and clenching my fists. Monosune giggled. “You betcha! The culprit has to make it through a class trial. He or she. . . or they. . . must slide through the class trial without getting voted as guilty!”

“....what?”

**You thought you could escape? Nope!**

...Who?

**Sup, I’m the one teaching you and only YOU [ and your fellow protagonists ] things, but you can call me** **SYSTEM** **. Or Spaghetti. Either works.**

**I’m going to board a plane to off into the sunset for now, I’ll be back later.**

“Urph. . .” I grunted, keeling over. “I’m feeling.. dizzy, and nauseous. . .” I felt a knot forming in my stomach, and I began to black out.

**Prologue end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god we really went speed inferno with this huh


End file.
